


I need you, my love... (Lemon)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Other, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Grimm esta caxondo y ps Pure Vessel lo pone mirando pa la cuenca antigua. Fin
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 7





	I need you, my love... (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Oookeyy siguiente one-shot uwu esta vez es un lemon! Asi q van a proseder a la follasion :0 este es mi primer lemon q hice de estos dos bois! Creo q me quedo bn… pero weno si publico esto aquí es pq falta Pure VesselxGrimm
> 
> Una vez mas el au en el q Pure Vessel es rey de Hallownest!
> 
> Tmb, bottom! Grimm/ top! Pure Vessel. Es q ha Pure Vessel le queda mejor el papel de empotrador eskiusmi ;(
> 
> Tmb como esto es un lemon, se q para algunos y algunas, esto puede ser una escena muy erótica(?) Os pido xfavor q no os hagais tocamientos(?
> 
> Disfruten~! ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera Persona)**

Grimm se movió un poco más en la cama, soltando pequeños quejidos. Era de noche, altas horas de la madrugada para ser exactos...

Para el Maestro de la compañía algo andaba mal; sin saber cómo, se sentía ardiendo desde hace rato y sentía una gran sensación de _necesidad._ Pensó en la posible respuesta a su pregunta, ¿Por qué se sentía tan _necesitado_? Pensó y pensó... ¿Necesitaba algo? ¿Qué necesitaba para satisfacerlo? No lo sabía, pero la respuesta era tan obvia...

Se sentía necesitado... En el sentido sexual. Se dió cuenta cuando la oleada de calor le golpeó... ¿Le había venido el celo? Imposible, la época de celo ya pasó. Ahora estaba temblando y sudando, Grimm se mordió los labios, no sabía por qué se sentía así ahora, ¿habrá tenido un sueño húmedo? No lo recuerda.

Trató de distraerse en otras cosas pero no sirvió de nada. Pensó en su pareja: Pure Vessel, imágenes de él rondaban alrededor de la cabeza del escarlata: Pure Vessel entrenando, Pure Vessel peleando, Pure Vessel luciendo esa gran capa de seda plateasa con su armadura.... Pensó y pensó tratando de distraerse, pero eso solo lo empeoró... Cada vez el escarlata pensaba de manera exagerado y precipitada: Pure Vessel después de entrenar, Pure Vessel saliendo del baño tras darse una ducha, Pure Vessel abrazándole por detrás, mientras escribía lindas y _sucias_ cosas en su caparazón...

Grimm ahora estaba mucho peor, esa necesidad se convirtió en excitación... Ahora estaba abrazando fuertemente su almohada, intentando calmar ese ardiente sentimiento de alguna manera, no se dió cuenta de que estaba medio erecto... Grimm al darse cuenta simplemente suspiró:

—No por favor... Ahora no...— Grimm dijo en un tono desesperado.

Grimm no hizó otra cosa que enterrar su cara y sus caderas en la almohada tratando de calmar la erección, cosa que no funcionó... Cada vez se hacía más erguida y dura.

Grimm tuvo una idea en medio de toda esa desesperación. Grimm y Pure Vessel —al ser pareja— compartían la misma cama, Grimm pensó en pedirle a su amante que le ayudara con su _problema,_ sin embargo la vergüenza le inundó, ¿cómo sería capaz de pedirle a su amada pareja que le diera placer solo para calmar la fuerte desesperación? Le dio mucha vergüenza, ninguno de los dos habían hecho tal cosa antes desde que estaban en una relación, por lo normal simplemente mantenían relaciones sexuales cuando ambos estaban excitados. Grimm se lo pensó y aunque le diera vergüenza prefería no aguantarse. Grimm suspiró y sacudió a Pure Vessel, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

—Vessel... Vessel despierta...— Grimm susurró, sacudiéndolo un poco más — Por favor despierta... Te necesito, mi amor...

Pure Vessel se movió y abrió un poco los ojos. Grimm suspiró un poco. Pure Vessel miró fijamente a su pareja:

— _¿Ocurre algo?—_ Pure Vessel movió los dedos. Se frotó un poco los ojos con las manos cuando terminó de hablar.

—A-ah... V-veras... Yo... eh...— Grimm estaba muy sonrojado. El recipiente se percató de esto.

— _¿Estás bien? Estás muy sonrojado—_ Pure Vessel ladeó la cabeza.

—No... No estoy bien... Necesito tu ayuda...— Grimm tembló un poco ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—¿ _Q_ _ué necesitas? Te ayudaré en lo que sea—_ Pure Vessel puso su mano en la mejilla de Grimm.

El escarlata suspiró y se subió al regazo de Pure Vessel, haciendo que el recipiente se sorprendiera.

—Eh verás... N-necesito que me ayudes con un..., ¿problema?— Grimm dijo de manera nervioso.

— _¿Y qué clase de problema es ese?—_ Pure Vessel estaba muy confundido.

Grimm suspiró y deslizó las sabanas que tapaban la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando ver su miembro erecto completamente deslizado de su raja goteando un poco de precum por la punta. Pure Vessel lanzó su mirada al miembro de Grimm, sin apartar la mirada. Grimm inmediatamente se cubrió al darse de que no apartaba la mirada de su miembro.

—¡Oye tampoco te quedes mirándolo todo el rato!— el escarlata frunció el ceño, ganándose algo parecido a una risa del contrario —Pervertido...

— _Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga?—_ Pure Vessel metió la mano debajo de la sábana del escarlata, dirigiendo su mano a su muslo. Grimm se sonrojó el doble al sentir la mano del recipiente.

—Ah... Justo lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo~...— Grimm entrecerró los ojos.

Pure Vessel llevo su mano al miembro de Grimm, acariciandolo lentamente. Grimm gimió un poco.

—Ah~... Eso es... J-Justo ahí~...— Grimm sonrió un poco —S-Solo necesito esto... No necesito nada más... Mmmh~...

Pure Vessel miró a Grimm antes de escribir en su espalda:

— _Grimm, sabes que puedes pedir más, ¿verdad~?—_ Pure Vessel se incorporó y besó el cuello de Grimm, ganándose un escalofrío del murcielago — _Solamente tienes que pedirlo~._

Grimm cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano de su amante le envolvió por completo. Grimm intentó concentrarse en sus palabras pero le estaba costando mucho.

— _Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré~—_ Pure Vessel escribió en el abdomen del contrario mientras acariciaba su miembro.

—Vessel yo... Ah~ Dioses... P-por favor continúa... Mmnh~...— Grimm abrazó al recipiente envolviendo sus piernas por sus caderas.

Pure Vessel se solto algo parecido a una risa y siguió masturbando a Grimm. El escarlata siguió gimiendo y jadeando, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. El pálido estrujo el miembro de su amante haciendo que este se corriera, dejando escapar un gemido:

—¡Aah~! A-aah~...— Grimm gimió.

Pure Vessel le dió la vuelta a Grimm haciendo que este quedó en cuatro patas. Grimm se sorprendió hasta que Pure Vessel escribió en su espalda:

— _Déjame entrar. Por_ favo _r—_ Pure Vessel enterró la cara en el cuello de Grimm mientras lo seguía masturbando.

—Ah~... ¿Asi qué verme desesperado ha hecho que tengas ganas de follarme eeh~?— Grimm ronroneo con su voz cayendo en un gemido.

Grimm sintió que Pure Vessel soltó un gruñido, lo siguiente que sintió fue el zarcillo de Pure Vessel frotándose contra él.

—Aah~ Tan ansioso~...— Grimm sonrió. No iba a negar que deseaba que Pure Vessel lo follara con todas sus fuerzas —Mmnh~ Te dejaré entrar~, ¡con una condición!

Pure Vessel miró a Grimm ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos y escribiendo en la espalda del escarlata un: _te escucho._ Grimm sonrió.

—Dejare que me folles... ¡Si tu me dejas masturbarte~! Solo un poco...Por favor~...— Grimm sonrió.

El recipiente le dio la vuelta a Grimm, ahora estaban cara a cara.

— _Está bien. Adelante, soy todo tuyo entonces—_ Pure Vessel hablo en idioma de signos.

A Grimm le brillaron los ojos. Sin dudarlo lanzó su mano al zarcillo del recipiente haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco. Grimm empezó a mover su mano con el mismo vaivén de movimientos que usó Pure Vessel en su miembro; hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Es taaan grande~...— Grimm movió su mano más rápido. —Y taaaan grueeeeesa~~...

Pure Vessel simplemente gruñó y dejó que Grimm siguiera con lo suyo. Grimm movió su mano más rápido.

—¿Te gustaaa~?— Grimm besó la frente de Pure Vessel.

— _Lo odio—_ Pure Vessel cerró los ojos con fuerza. Grimm simplemente se echó a reír.

—Vamos admítelo, sé que te gusta~, ¡No lo niegues!— Grimm estrujo el zarcillo de Pure Vessel.

Pure Vessel gruñó y apartó la mano de Grimm de su zarcillo, el escarlata soltó un sonido de protesta. Pure Vessel puso de nuevo a Grimm a cuatro patas, esta vez frotando el zarcillo contra la entrada del contrario.

—Vaya vaya… Veo que no soy el único que esta desesperado~…— Grimm se restregó un poco contra el zarcillo del recipiente.

— _Suplícam_ e— Pure Vessel escribió en la espalda de Grimm.

—¿Qué?— Grimm miró a Pure Vessel confundido.

— _He dicho que me supliques. ¿Quieres qué te folle, no? Suplícame y lo haré_ — Pure Vessel agarró las manos de Grimm.

Grimm sintió que su cuerpo ahora si estaba ardiendo. Oh, como le gustaba que Pure Vessel le dominara…. No pudo evitar rendirse a los pies del otro, y eso que antes estaba intentando dominarlo…. Pero necesitaba tanto esto, le necesitaba tanto a _él_.

—P-Por favor Vessel…— Grimm gimió.

— _¿Por favor qué?—_ Pure Vessel estaba sin duda burlándose de él.

—Vessel por favor… Fóllame… Lo necesito… Te necesito, mi amor…— Grimm cerró los ojos.

Pure Vessel cerró los ojos satisfecho. Metió poco a poco el zarcillo dentro de la entrada de Grimm, penetrándole muy lentamente. Grimm enterró la cara en la almohada mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, quizá un poco de preparación y lubricación no hubiera venido nada mal.

—D-Dejame ajustarme, cariño… No empiezes todavía…— la voz de Grimm cayó en un gemido.

— _Avísame cuando estés listo para empezar a moverme—_ Pure Vessel escribió en la espalda baja de Grimm.

Pure Vessel esperó pacientemente, mientras fue acariciando y besando la parte trasera del cuello del contrario. Grimm fue gimiendo ante las atenciones de su novio mientras se ajustaba un poco. Después de unos minutos, Grimm se acostumbró a la sensación y le dijo a su pareja:

—Y-Ya puedes moverte… ¡Pero a la próxima recuerda prepararme por favor!— Grimm dijo de manera irritada —E-Esto de que te metan un zarcillo de tu tamaño por el culo duele más de lo que parece…

Pure Vessel se rió y empezó a empujar lentamente, escribiendo en la espalda del contrario:

— _Pero bien que luego acabas gimiendo mi nombre, suplicándome que vaya más rápido y más fuerte~—_ Pure Vessel soltó un ronroneo mientras escribía las últimas palabras, bajando el ritmo de sus empujes.

—Gilipollas…— Grimm gruñó —Cállate de una jodida vez y fóllame…

Pure Vessel se volvió a reír y empezó a empujar un poco más rapido. Grimm empezó a jadear, aún le dolía un poco pero pronto empezó a sentir placer. El escarlata no sabe cómo se las apañó para no correrse a los primeros empujes.

—Mmnh~… S-Sigue así… V-Vas bien ah~…— Grimm soltó un gemido en el último momento.

Pure Vessel entrecerro los ojos un momento y con una mano agarró la cadera de Grimm y con la otra apoyada en la cama para tener un equilíbrio.

—Vessel… V-Ve más rápido, por favor…— Grimm cerró los ojos.

Pure Vessel aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que el escarlata gimiera más.

—Aah~… Sii~… Mmnh~.

La mano de Pure Vessel, la cual estaba sujentando la cadera de Grimm, se movio al cuello del escarlata, acariciandolo suavemente. Grimm hechó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba un poco. Pure Vessel aumentó la fuerza de sus empujes, haciéndolos más fuertes, Grimm no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de su amante.

—A-aah~… Vessel~~… — Grimm movio su mano para agarrar la mano de su pareja, la cual se encontraba en su cuello.

Pure Vessel gruñó de placer al escuchar al contrario llamar y gemir su nombre, le causaba mucha satisfacción y deseaba escuchar más, por lo que aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de sus empujes. Grimm agarró con fuerza las sabanas de la cama y gimió:

—A-aah~ Vessel~ aah~~— el escaralata gimió cada vez más alto, cantando el nombre del otro.

Pure Vessel no pudo evitar abrazar a Grimm por detrás mientras presionaba su hocicos contra su hombro y escribía dulces palabras en la espalda baja del escarlata.

— _Mi amor—_ Pure Vessel escribió de manera lenta — _Mi hermoso Maestro._

Grimm tenía ahora el corazón derretido; giró su cabeza y besó al recipiente de manera apasionada. Oh… Lo que daría Grimm por un beso con lengua…. Después de que ambos rompieran el beso, Grimm habló:

—Aah~ M-Mi caballero~ Mi hermoso y heroico caballero~~ Mi Rey~… Mi Vessel~~… Te amo tanto…— la voz de Grimm cayó en un gemido.

Pure Vessel volvió a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus empujes, haciendo que el escarlata gimiera más alto.

—¡A-aaah~! ¡¡V-Vesseeel~!! ¡Aaah~!— Grimm no pudo evitarlo, cada empuje le hacía querer más y más.

Pure Vessel gruñó otra vez y agarró la cintura de Grimm mientras le penetraba con mucha más fuerza.

La lengua del escarlata colgaba de su boca mientras jadeaba y gemía, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más necesitado. Pure Vessel lanzó su mano al miembro de Grimm, masturbándole mientras le penetraba; Grimm silbó de placer por el repentino movimiento, soltando una serie de gemidos.

—¡Aaah~~! ¡V-Vesseel~~! ¡¡A-aah~~!! ¡M-más~~!— Grimm suplicó.

Pure Vessel le hizo caso a Grimm y le penetró más fuerte y más rápido, moviendo su mano más rápido. Grimm agarró con fuerza la almohada, aún gimiendo.

Pure Vessel ronroneó cuando rozó un bulto en el interior de Grimm:

— _Lo encontré—_ Pure Vessel escribió, para luego golpear ese bulto, haciendo que Grimm gimiera como loco.

—¡¡A-aaaahh~~!! ¡¡A-Ahíii~~!! ¡J-Justo ahí~~! ¡¡Vessel te lo suplico, fóllame justo ahíii~~!!— Grimm abrió los ojos, lágrimas de placer corrían de sus ojos.

Pure Vessel hizó lo que Grimm dijo y golpeó sin piedad ese punto dulce. Por la mañana iba a ser bastante obvio lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

—¡¡Oohh~~!! ¡Vesseeel~~! ¡¡Aaah~~!!— Grimm siguió gimiendo.

Después de un rato de muchos empujes, jadeos y gemidos —jadeos y gemidos principalmente provenientes de Grimm— ambos muchachos sintieron que sus clímax se acercaban.

—¡V-Vessel~! E-Estoy apunto d-de correrme~ Ah~…— Grimm dijó, asegurando no poder aguantar más.

— _Yo también mi amor—_ Pure Vessel profundizó más sus empujes, rozando levemente el punto dulce del escarlata.

—C-Correte dentro… N-Necesito sentirte una vez más… Por favor…— Grimm miró a Pure Vessel con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de unos cuantos empujes más, Grimm se corrió.

—¡A-aaaah~~! ¡¡M-Me corro~~!!— y así fue, Grimm se corrió, manchando las sábanas con el líquido blanco.

Pocos después le siguio Pure Vessel, llenando al escarlata hasta el fondo.

—Aah~… Tan cálido~…— Grimm dijo, abrazando la almohada cuando sintió el semen del otro llenarlo.

Pure Vessel ordeño su propio orgasmo antes de desenvainarse de Grimm, una cadena de esperma conectaba la entrada del escarlata con la punta del zarcillo del recipiente.

Ambos chicos se desplomaron en la enorme cama, con Grimm aún jadeando.

—Me abultaste al abdomen… Te corristes demasiado…— Grimm jadeo.

El recipiente se rió y acarició el abdomen de Grimm. El escarlata tomo el mentón del contrário.

—Gracias… Realmente necesitaba esto…— Grimm dijo, acariciando la barbilla del recipiente.

— _No hay de que, mi amor—_ Pure Vessel movió su mano en lenguaje de signos.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron, no sin antes compartir un apasionado beso, para que luego ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño, dormidos en los brazos del otro…

**Author's Note:**

> Ps eso sido todo! Espero q lo hayais disfrutado uwu si ha sido así, dejenme un super kudo! Me ayuda mucho a seguir haciendo esto ^^ 
> 
> Ps lo dicho, bebed agua todos los días, lavaos los dientes antes de iros a dormir y no os acosteis tarde! No seais mongolos como yo uwu
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic! 
> 
> Enga eh!!! Chauuuuu~~!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEEN—


End file.
